The ubiquitin-proteasome system (UPS) plays an important role in many cellular processes. The UPS affects the stability, interactions, and localization of many biological proteins. The UPS can be perturbed in many diseases, such as neoplastic diseases, age-related diseases, neurological diseases, immunological diseases, and infectious diseases. Accordingly, a need exists to develop compounds and compositions that effectively modulate the UPS.